an interesting change
by ArcticWolf1
Summary: what happens when a boy fox is suddenly changed into a girl? how will she adapt to this new life?


this is honestly a test story but if you guys like it, ill post more.

SONIC and friends DO NOT belong to me!

lets start shall we?

charecter descriptions

amy: okay, you should already know her.

tails:same with him.

sonic:same.

flame: a fox that is older than tails but look exactly like him except he has purple eyes. he's assumed to be around the age of 17

frost: a pink fox that looks just like flame only pink.

i think thats it!

let's roll!

NOTE: if you don't like boy to girl stories, get out of here. this is not for you.

flame went with tails to test out his new invention. it was able to make anyonw who stepped into it be able to transform into anything! flame was so excited that he hopped inside and pulled the trigger! tails yelled that he didnt fully turn the machine on yet! the door was locked shut once the machine started! a pink fog covered the glass windows on the machine so that tails couldnt see in. when the fog cleared tails opened the machine and out fell flame! nothing seemed to change except for the minor detail that he was uncouncious. tails rolled him over and began to pour water on him when he noticed something.

tails: what?!?! he's got boobs! no fair! he's wearing girls clothes too! cone to think of it, thats looks like amy's outfit. so, that must mean that he's got a girls private part down there too! im not going to be a pervert and look.

tails dragged flame all the way back to the house where our friends are staying together.

amy: whos that? looks like the sly fox got himself a girlfriend!

frost: no. tails can i take a closer look at her?

tails said yes and she scooted over and took a good look at her.

frost: this is most definitly flame.

amy: what?!?!

y be shy and nerrvous

tails: yep. it is!

and you'll probabl

he explained the whole story.

tails: and now hes permanently a girl. there's no way to change him back.

frost: well, ill still love him anyway.

amy: me too.

frost: we got to come up with a girl name for her.

amy:how about-

flame:amber.

amy: amber?

flame:yep.

amy:okay then. amber it is!

amber:yay!

amy:well, since you're now a girl, im just going to warn you now, you'll probably be a girly-girl and you'll be shy and nervous.

amber: yeah. im already feeling it.

frost: lets forget about that and lets go get you some clothes. you're going to need them.

tails: am i coming too?

amy: oh heck no, you little pervert! you're going to stay here!

tails: well, i tried.

at the clothing store.

amy: this looks cute! and this too!

amber: i think this looks cute!

she walked over with a dress just like amys

amy: are you going for a kook jyst likemine?

amber: yep.

amy: why didnt you say so?

she grabbed all of her clothes from the store and brought them to amber.

amy: does this look right?

amber: its just what i wamted! thanks!

frost: all thats left is to pick you out a bra and panties and we're out of here!

frost: go ahead and pick a pair of panties out.

amy: how about these?

frost: what?!?! she aint going to want to wear those!

amy: well, she might!

frost: uggh. amber, can you go try these on in the dressing room over there?

amber: sure! but doedoesnt it look small?

as a matter of fact they were very small. it was a thong as a matter of fact.

she went in and changed.

when she came out she was blushing madly and shaking her head as to say no.

amy: didnt like them huh?

amber: no.

frost: how about these? i wear these.

she went to go try them on. while we wait for her to get out, lets mention the details. they were a blue pair with pink on the sides.

she came out and said tha she liked them!

amy: okay! on to the bras!

amber looked at the vast array of bras. she went with one that matched the pair of panties that she had on. they showed her how to put it on then they walked out of the store and went home.

tails gasped when he saw amber come in. she had on the exact same outfit on as amy. from head to toe. tails nose started bleeding.

amy: you like the way she looks huh?

tails: uh huh.

i didnt mention this but they also got a bunch of other clothes for her like nightgowns and swimsuits and stuff like that. its just takes to long to mention all of that.

since it was now late, they all went to bed.

later that night, there was a soft knock on ambers door. she was up very late. she looked over at the clock. it showed midnight. who the heck was up besides her at this hour? she said come in. the door opened and tails came inside and shut the door behind him.

tails came over and sat on the bed right beside her and he said

tails: i dont really know how to say this but, will you be my girlfriend?

amber gasped! obviously she had never had a boy ask that to her before! she was honestly just starting to get feelings for them! she took a second and said yes.


End file.
